


If We Can't Let Go, We'll Never Say Goodbye

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [49]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Gen, Heinz's childhood was not a nice one, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Stay in the shadows, that's what Mama Ocelot always said.





	If We Can't Let Go, We'll Never Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on r/fanfiction discord's drabble night, prompt "Out of the Dark".

Stay in the shadows, that's what Mama Ocelot always said. Where the humans can't get you. They're cruel, and vicious, she'd said, not like us.

She'd said a lot of things.

You still remember the feeling of her claws in your stolen lederhosen as she'd said you were _different_ , not like her other kittens.

"But Mama Ocelot," you'd protested, in your too-human words, clenching your too-human hands.

_Your place is out there_ , she'd said then, flicking her tail against your too-human nose. _With them._

So, Balloony in hand, you'd left the forest.

Out of the shadows...

...and into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Mark The Graves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-hglKxLGqw) by Linkin Park, because it was the only one that came to mind.
> 
> The reason this is "based on" drabble night and not "written for" is bc I somehow managed to miss the second _and_ third rounds, despite being definitely awake for them. Great move, right? Had to do them anyway though.


End file.
